


An Alpha's Valentine's Day

by uglywombat



Series: Hungry Like The Wolf [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Dub-con come play, F/M, Fingering, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, Mild non-con, Omega Reader, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Alpha Steve prepares a "special" breakfast for his mate to celebrate Valentine's Day.A "sweet" little interlude before shit hits the fan in the series.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Hungry Like The Wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570825
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	An Alpha's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryBaby14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/gifts).



> Here is my entry for @sherrybaby14 Cutthroat Kitchen challenge. Again. So, when I received my sabotages I just knew I had to use Steve from Hungry Like The Wolf because he is a dirty Alpha. You don’t need to read the series to read this but it might help. Thank you, Sherry, for letting me be a part of this challenge. Anything in bold and italics is a flashback. 
> 
> Sabotage one: Steve has to have a jar filled with cum. Sabotage two: Can’t use the same word for cum twice (jizz, semen, spunk) and you have to work in at least ten words for cum.

The smell of fresh coffee drew you from your heavy slumber, your body still aching deliciously after a very long and smutty night. Your body was covered with bruises from where Steve had thrown you against the tree before vigorously fucking you against it, ten feet away from the pack party. 

The knowing look Nat gifted you as you sat back down beside her, Steve’s **_cream_** trailing down your thigh, the scent heady and permeating the air, was mortifying. However, you could not deny the small sense of pride of knowing you were Steve’s, your small wolf buried close to her Alpha, content. 

It was now evening, your day spent lazily making love in bed with your sweet Alpha, the very notion of food and sustenance were long forgotten when you had awoken to the lapping at your clit. 

You carefully wrapped the beautiful silk kimono around your battered body. It had been a gift from Steve after you had finally worked up the courage to meet the pack, months after your little exhibitionist tryst that fateful Halloween night. You had never been so excited to see clothes before, having spent months wearing naught but oversized track pants, jumpers and flannels you would steal from your Alpha. 

The inviting smell of coffee and Alpha drew you down the stairs and into the kitchen where you spied your lumberjack hunk carefully slicing fresh strawberries he had collected from the greenhouse whilst you had dozed throughout the afternoon. The suspiciously large jar of what looked to be yoghurt caught your attention before you felt the familiar pull as Steve’s azure eyes locked on your face. 

The bastard was naked as the day he was born. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my sweet little omega,” the gruff Alpha drawled. 

You leant against the doorframe, drawing your knee up and giving your Alpha a healthy showing of your leg, stopping short of the apex of your thighs. “Happy Valentine’s Day Alpha. You’re making me dinner? Maybe I should make you cook for me more often.”

Steve smirked, his eyes grazing along the slit of your dressing gown. “Is that right, little wolf? From what I recall, you don’t like your usual feedings.”

You rolled your eyes, exasperated and exhausted by this ongoing argument, a dark cloud looming over the farmhouse ever since you had put your foot down one morning before your heat. 

**_Your approaching heat was leaving your tethers and nerves frayed, your body and little wolf anxious to conceive. Your body raged with bitter resentment as you folded the linen, snarkily muttering under your breath._ **

**_The last thing you wanted was the tether in your core pulling as you heard Steve pull the truck into the driveway and anxiously make his way into the farmhouse._ **

**_You roughly brush away the tears on your cheeks before turning to greet your Alpha, his face harried and drawn as he manically entered the small laundry room._ **

**_“On your knees, Omega. It’s time for your feeding.”_ **

**_Your stomach churned at his curt greeting and you balled your fists at your side. “No.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Excuse me?” The anger immediately boiled to the surface and his face contorted as his little Alpha growled and nipped at your little bundle of fluff._ **

**_“I said no. I don’t like it, Steve. I don’t like you force-feeding me your…” your face burned with embarrassment and you forced yourself to utter the words, “_ ** **_jizz_ ** **_. I don’t like it.”_ **

**_Steve raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. “You don’t like the taste of my…”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Semen_ ** **_. I don’t like swallowing Alpha, I never have. I have a weak gag reflex and the smell turns my stomach.” You flinched as the massive lumberjack god stalked towards you, pinning you against the countertop, but you stood tall._ **

**_His large hand brushed over your cheek before teasing your lips. “Your little wolf loves the taste of my_ ** **_sperm_ ** **_, I hear her craving it throughout my day. If it’s good enough for your little wolf it’s good enough for you omega.”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_You bristled. “No.”_ **

**_The large hand caressing your face suddenly gripped the back of your neck and the dark Alpha wolf gripped your little wolf’s mating mark with his sharp teeth._ **

**_“I’m not asking you, omega. You will take my cock in your mouth every morning, like a good little wolf, and you will take my_ ** **_seed_ ** **_deep down your throat.”_ **

The argument had boiled on for days, the tension so thick in the house that pack members kept their distance. The tether was frayed and your weakened connection had made your heat almost unbearable. Steve’s knot gave you little satisfaction over the five days and had left you fragile and vulnerable. 

Your little wolf was in a state of disarray and panic, your stomach constantly churning until you finally had to concede and apologise, yesterday. 

**_The axe hit the log with enough force to split the thick wood in one hit. Steve all but glowed with frustration and anger, the split in your tether only deepening as you approached slowly._ **

**_He stilled as you drew nearer, dropping to your knees before him. You hung your head. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”_ **

**_Darkened eyes locked on yours as you deftly undid the zip of his jeans and pulled out his already hard cock. Steve’s wolf nipped angrily at him as he watched you force his_ ** **_ejaculate_ ** **_down your throat, the discomfort apparent on your face._ **

Determined to have a good day, you bit back the resounding hurt and made your way to your Alpha, seeking the comfort in the heat from his body. You held each other silently, your wolves reconnecting and comforting one another after days of pain and rejection. 

Finally content, you sat on the bench and watched Steve start to layer his breakfast concoction of strawberries, fresh yoghurt from Sam’s sheep, and the suspicious cream coloured substance in the jar.

Your Alpha smirked as he felt your eyes watching the liquid fold through the yoghurt and strawberries. 

“It’s a special protein Dr Banner suggested,” he said calmly, trying to dampen down the smirk on his face, “it’s supposed to help with your hormones.”

You carefully sniffed the jar and scrunched your nose. “Steve, that smells nasty.”

“It’s delicious,” he chuckled and you watched him take a large spoonful and eat. 

Not one to be outdone, you took an equally large spoonful and shoved it into your mouth. The strangely salty flavour was surprising, counterbalancing the sweetness of the vanilla yoghurt and tart strawberries. 

Steve watched on as you hungrily ate the yoghurt, pride filling his chest at his hard efforts yesterday. Your bowl sat empty on the counter as your hands sought out his thick, long locks and you desperately kissed him. 

“Good little omega,” the Alpha hummed as he undid the tie of your robe and bared your naked body and you spread your legs obediently. “Did you enjoy your special breakfast?”

Your lips desperately mapped his skin, your body burning with desire and need for your Alpha to fill you. “Yes, Alpha. The new protein was delicious, thank you. What’s it called?”

“ Jissom. ”

Unperturbed, you licked your Alpha’s scent gland, losing yourself in the heady perfume. “What’s that?” 

“Jizzack. Baby-making-juice my little wolf,” Steve grinned as his hands cupped your cheeks. “You wouldn’t take me down your throat so I had to find another way for you to take it.”

“Steve…”   
  
“It’s for your own good, my omega,” he purred as his fingers delved between your moist folds and exploring your walls, “you know the midwives say it helps prevent miscarriages. And I like coming down your throat. Be a good omega and let your Alpha take care of you.”

Before you could argue further, Steve pulled his fingers from your warmth and drove his cock deep inside you. He earnestly fucked you on the counter, keeping you close to his warmth as he scented and nipped at the mating mark on your neck. 

You could feel your small wolf purr into her Alpha as he licked her mating mark and a warm sense of calm fell over you. 

You locked your hands into Steve’s long locks as your lips met, hungry and desperate for each other, your tongues sweet from the fresh berries. As the large Alpha hit the clandestine sweet spot deep inside you, stars instantly blurring your vision as you came hard around his thick cock and he spilled deep inside you, your hand swung out and knocked the jar off of the bench. 

“My  **spooge** ! ” Steve cried out as the glass shattered on the floor sending you into a fit of giggles as you watched the sickly liquid seep all over the hardwood floor. “Don’t laugh, that took me eight hours to collect yesterday.”

You playfully pouted your lips and wrapped your arms around his neck as you held each other close, your highs slowly coming back down to earth. “That will teach you to play tricks like that on people.” You both relished in the calm, warm sense of peace as your little wolves curled in together and snoozed lightly. 

Once the mess was cleared and the kitchen resembled the way you had left it the night before, you both retreated to the fireplace in the lounge room, burrowing into your nest of pillows and blankets. 

For the first time in months, you felt a true and whole feeling of peace and content, the human side of your personality succumbing to the fragments of wolf your mother had gifted you. 

“Alpha.” You shifted to face him, your hand idly caressing his beard as your heart softened in his embrace, your little wolf purring contently. “I love you.”

Steve’s face lit up, his smile growing as he searched your eyes before kissing you sweetly. “I love you too, my little wolf.”

You lay entangled with one another, the trouble of the world outside forgotten, shielded and unaware of the incoming storm. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If I have ruined yoghurt for you... I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I still can't eat yoghurt. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as @imanuglywombat if you want to see moodboards and reblogs of other fics and hot men


End file.
